


Stuck in RE4

by Dummythiccmrlancer



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Resident Evil, Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummythiccmrlancer/pseuds/Dummythiccmrlancer
Summary: A rewrite of a old story originally posted on Wattpad. You wake up from a nap and find out you’re  stuck inside Resident Evil 4, the game you were last playing.
Relationships: Reader x Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**_10 am_ **

My phone had shown as I woke up on Saturday morning. Summer vacation has officially begun and I already made plans with my friends. I headed straight to the bathroom to do my skincare and every other typical routine. I wasn’t going to dress to impress somebody but decent to go out. I threw on something your average teenager would wear if they didn’t want to stand out and wore either black or nerdy crap everyday.

**_10:30 am_**

I went downstairs for a light breakfast. Nothing special just eggs and toast with jam on it. My older brother was downstairs on his phone. “Rest well sis?” I lightly salted my eggs and yawned. “I guess, this time I didn’t pull an all-nighter for once.” He took a sip from his OJ and kept scrolling through his phone. “You finally got RE4 to start your collection and you haven't even started to play it yet? Like I know you know everything about the games but I thought you’d be excited to play it yourself for the first time?” I finished my eggs and took a bite from my toast. “I was and still am, it’s just studying and taking those finals drained my energy so quickly. I needed to get sleep desperately.” I finished the toast in three more bites and headed for the sink to wash my plate. “Well at least you get to play the game before you go out with your friends, don’t they come and get you around 1:30?” I nodded and put my plate on the dish rack. “Yep they do, anyways don’t bully me if I need help on a boss fight.” He chuckled in a response and gave me a peace sign. I showed my brother a peace sign as well and headed back into my room. 

  
I closed the door, turned my tv on, sat in my beanbag cushion and turned my console on. I took the packaging wrapper off of the game case and opened it. There I could see the disc, grabbed it and inserted the game inside. As it finally downloaded onto my menu screen, I finally started the application and saw the image that greeted me. The characters in a nice start up screen cap. On the inside, I was screaming with excitement and low key fangirling. I’ve been a huge RE fan witnessing my brother play it. I was with him when he received most of the games remastered to play on the console that is currently the last gen console. RE4 was my favorite because I would always make terrible drawings of Leon and hang them up on bedroom wall because he was my favorite character next to Claire Redfeild. “Finally the main menu screen, let’s get it started Leon!” I hit start the game and immediately, mentally quoted the dialogue. Knew it word for word, I’m honestly ashamed by that.

* _Chainsaw noises*_

_*Blood curdling scream*_

**_You Are Dead_ **

“It’s always the stupid chainsaw ganado and this is like my 10th try!” I left the game on the death screen and grabbed my phone. It read 11:58 am, I put it down on my lap and closed my eyes.

_I’ll just slouch around and take a quick cat nap before my friends come over to get me._

As I thought to myself, I got comfortable and within a few minutes I slowly drifted off to a nice relaxing sleep. 

•  
•  
•  
•

It suddenly got cold, like freezing cold. I shivered and slowly, my eyes opened only for them to widen in fear and confusion. I was not in my room, in fact not even in my own house. I quickly rose up from my sleeping position and looked around in panic. I then remembered my phone and looked down. As shakily turned it over and read the time out loud.

_**11:58 am** _

I rapidly blinked and shook my head.

  
_That can’t be right, it doesn’t make any sense? Where even the hell am I?_

I looked up in carefully observed the room I was in. The more observing I did, the more the room looked too familiar. In fact once I knew where I was, my chest started to hurt. I felt everything in my body had tensed up. I was holding back to throw up fro, sudden shock. There I was in the room of the Church, not just any church. The Church in Resident Evil Four.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally meets Leon and begins their crazy dangerous journey of getting back home.

Like it or not, this wasn't a prank and I definitely was stuck inside RE4. The only thing was how and why me? 

~bzzpt~

I felt my phone vibrate, I checked the screen and saw a notification. 

Raising a brow, I opened it and contained only a short cryptic message.

This is real life now. If you die, you're screwed.

I sat there in confusion and was going to try and figure what exactly was going on till I heard footsteps coming down the hall. My heart rapidly started to bang against my chest. I quickly put my phone away and grabbed a blunt object near me, slowly backing up in the corner, nervously, I began to sweat. The door opens, it was him, Leon. Impulsively, like Ashley, I threw the object at him and he missed.

I'm going to either pass out or puke right now.

"Hey, please take it easy!" I heard him say in slight concern. I was too shocked to respond and tripped over my own feet and started crawling my way back into the corner. "Calm down. Everything will be fine. My name's Leon and I've come here to rescue you under the order from your father." I slowly nodded and was shaking. I couldn't even look at him in his eyes straight. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Come with me, everything is gonna be okay. I'll get you out of here." I nodded and slowly stood up. Leon then puts the device towards his ear.

He's calling Hunnigan, letting her know he found me. I know how this game works. After this phone call, all hell will break loose.

Leon hangs up the communicator and looks back in my direction. "Just listen to me, stay close and we will make it out of here. You have my word." I started to hesitate just a little. "Your father wanted me to give you something to at least try to defend yourself. I'm sure you don't have any experience with close combat but I heard your pretty tough when worked up." He handed me a combat knife, it's scabbard, and a band to wrap around my arm or leg onto. Logically I thought it would be easier for me to pull it out if I wrapped it around my leg. I slowly approached his side and stood by extremely close. He looked back at me one last time and opened the door. As Leon and I leave the room, we ended up in the sanctuary of the church. Till we see the main villain himself, Saddler. 

Always dressed in that stupid cape and looked wrinklier than my fingers soaking in water for too long. He just got uglier in real life and that's unfortunate.

"I'll be taking the girl." He spoke in a lower sinister tone. "Just who even are you?" As Leon spoke he stepped slightly forward, preparing to guard me. "Osmund Saddler, the leader of this beautiful religious community." I rolled my eyes, clearly, this is a cult. "What exactly do you want?" Saddler slowly grinned and tilted his head answering Leon's question. "Just to demonstrate the entire world our power and that we will no longer be bossed around by the United States. So we decided to kidnap the president's daughter, to give her our power and kindly send her back."

That really made no sense but go off I guess. I'll just have to touch my neck on cue to keep this pace flowing.

Reaching for my neck, I felt a sore spot and looked at Leon. "They must've injected something in my neck." Leon then looked highly pissed at Saddler. "We only wanted to give her a gift and make a bargain with her father, money, will keep our church running." Leon shook his head. "Faith and money will lead you nowhere Saddler." Only a chuckle comes out of his mouth and a slight glare. " We gave you the same gift too, my friend." Leon looked down and mumbled to himself. Then the doors open and reveals two pale people in black robes with crossbows aiming for Leon and me. 

I'm not gonna have a good time with this game, LITERALLY.

Without time to even physically react, Leon lifted me, wrapped his arm around my head so my face is buried in his chest, without hesitation, jumped out of the glass window and flipped himself over to cushion my fall. I slowly lifted my head and looked up at Leon who was looking down at me. "Are you okay? Sorry without warning you." I quickly got up from on top of him and felt my face heat up slightly. "Yeah, I'm good. What's gonna happen to us?" He sat up and began to stand. "If we got in this mess, we can get out of it." He then pulled out his communicator and called Hunnigan once again.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Everything was just moving so quickly and honestly I felt drained already just from moving around too much. "Hey, Y/n, we have to get ready to move." I kinda just continued to sit there, not budging, I felt lightheaded like I was on air. 

What's wrong with me? I'm not tired at all. I think I may be on the verge of passing out? This is too much to take in and I just need to calm down. 

Leon crouched to my level. "You look pale, What's wrong?" I shook my head, struggling to keep my body functioning. "I...don't.....know...." With that I started falling backward, but my fall was cut short. Leon had caught me to break my fall. I looked at Leon one last time before my vision went blurred, limbs went numb and eyelids closed. Not even surprised his facial expression is the same one he has throughout the game, just stoic. 

How the heck did this even happen? There's no way I could've been sleeping in my room and ended up in some rural part of Spain. I honestly see why Ashley kinda acts the way she does but I could be stronger than her. There just has to be some sort of explanation for all of this.

I opened my eyes, felt somewhat awake, and full of energy once again. I stared at all the trees and the dark black sky. I then slowly lifted my head and looked straight ahead. "How long has it been Leon?" He was quiet for a bit before giving me an answer. "Almost two hours. I was wondering how long you were going to stay knocked out for." My fingers reached for my forehead, rubbing my eyes slowly and carefully. "I'm not an expert, but maybe this might be a symptom of the parasite that the Saddler's goons injected into us." Still continuing to carry me, Leon nodded his head. "You might be right about this. I experienced some intense pain before I passed out in a abandoned cabin before coming to get you. There still could be more unidentified symptoms." My mind wander as to when Leon has ever coughed up any blood in the game. It has always been Ashley shown to do it before getting temporarily separated by Leon. Then I remembered he was still carrying me. "You can let me down now." 

As I said that, Leon then set me down carefully, allowing me to fully stand on my own again. "Sorry, I forgot I was still carrying you." I assured him that there was nothing to apologize about. Just like that, we continued to traverse through dark. The sound of crunchy leaves filling the quiet night. It was honestly hard to converse with Leon, he was very concentrated on finding our way to the "extraction point". I mean it's also hard to try to talk to him about anything since he's very hard to approach. 

Well so much for trying to break the ice at least.

I cut my own thinking off when I heard loud footsteps behind us. I knew the hoard of infected villagers managed to catch up with us but to our advantage they were at a great distance from us. I tugged at Leon and he already knew as well. "We're gonna be sandwiched if we don't get out of here."

Jill Sandwich, classic reference.

"Quick, inside that cabin!" He pointed in the direction and we ran up to the cabin. As we got inside, Leon boarded up the door and I had to catch my breath.

Prepare for a sexist remark about my body in 3..2...1

"Ah small world eh? I see that the president's equipped his daughter with a nice figure too." The man in the cabin, or I should say Luis, had spoken . I realized that I could say something in return to call him out but I decided to make this simple enough. I flipped him off and watched his brows rise. "Well excuse me, mayhaps you want to introduce yourself before you use a rude gesture?"

Okay Sera whatever you say.

"Y/n L/N, daughter of the guy that sits in the White House." He nods, he wanted to shake hands but figuring how I flipped him off it seems he went against his own idea. "Luis Sera. Is she, well, you know?" Leon looks at me and back to Luis. "She's cool." Luis has a relieved face and slightly loosened up his shoulders.

Well it's my cue now to address the fact that the villagers are here now.

"Guys I don't mean to be a party pooper, but they're outside!" We all looked through the window, they had their weapons ready. Leon and Luis did not hesitate and drew their own guns out. "Upstairs, now." I don't have to respond to that as I already headed up for the stairs. While Leon and Luis were handling the situation at their best, I took the risk to carefully walk around. In the corner I spotted a worn brown satchel, still looked good to use. I picked it up and threw it over my shoulder, I could use this to carry extra ammo and herbs or even treasure for Leon. That could be extremely helpful for him. 

*glass shatters*

I look up and froze, one of the villagers shatter the window, using a random ladder that was outside. "It sounded like it came from upstairs!" I heard Leon shout over the sound of firearms. "There's a closet upstairs, as long as she's in there she should be safe." Hearing Luis, I took that as my next hint and quickly ran inside the empty closet and shut the doors. I used this time to grab my phone and checked it again.

11:58 am

Why is it still saying that? Is time frozen back in my world? I all I can do is just survive and return back home.

It felt quiet, almost too quiet, if I could drop a needle anyone could hear it. I assumed the enemies had retreated, and slowly opened the door. Stained floors greeted me as I made my way downstairs. "I see you found something that might be useful. They called off the assault." Leon looks at my new bag and proceeds to talk with Luis. "The bridge I crossed is out, we have no choice but to move ahead." Luis sorta ignored Leon and headed towards the door. Lying under his breath, he told us he had forgotten something and left us in the cabin. I stared at Leon and shrugged my shoulders. 

"Is it okay for us to sit down for a few minutes, I understand if you say no." I avoided meeting his pale blue eyes, waiting for his response. "Okay, I don't mind at all." He pulls out a chair for me and a chair for him, awkwardly they were next to each other. I sat down with Leon following, my eyes staring at the ground and Leon resting his face into his hands. I would speak but honestly, with Leon's expression, it's just hard to tell what his mood is. "I guess you never thought that your first time being in Spain, would have you getting kidnapped, seeing a creepy cult and an old dude who's really full of himself." For the first time, I heard Leon speak, not in a serious way but more relaxed? Calm? I couldn't describe it. "Yeah and I was hoping to go with someone one day, but this kinda killed every hope I had." I started to feel comfortable around Leon and made eye contact without feeling like I'm on the edge. 

We spent the last few minutes making small talk and resting our feet before its time to go. Part of me is desperately hoping to go home as quickly as I can but a little bit of me wants to get closer with Leon while I'm stuck here.


	3. 3: Not the Happiest Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leon and the reader leave the cabin they stumble upon the castle.

Leon and I continued our path of walking, we ran into a few enemies along the way but they weren’t a problem for Leon to handle. We spent about an hour or so walking till we both saw a barn.

_I know what’s going to happen next...._

The atmosphere felt too sinister from just a tiny barn and it made chills run down my spine. Leon slowly turned to look at me. “You’d better stay outside and go hide.” Leon’s tone in voice became very serious and he had stern look to his face. “Okay Leon.” Without saying too much, I walked towards an empty dumpster bin and climbed in it. I gave Leon one last look before I shut the cover of the dumpster closed with me inside.   
  


_I still need my questions to be answered. Why am I stuck here? How did I get stuck here in the first place? Will I ever get back home or will this be an endless loop?_

Thoughts began to form in my head, I couldn’t let myself succumb to them but deep down I’m scared. “I mean, I’ll just take a quick peek, it shouldn’t harm a fly right?” I whispered to myself as I slowly lifted the top up. I saw nothing but flames from the barn.

”Okay, I lied to myself.” I shut the cover closed again and pulled my phone out to distract myself.   
  


**_11:58 am_ **

_What the hell! It’s still showing the same time! This is bull, how am I ever supposed to know what’s going on back home if the time is screwing with my head?!_

Just before I could even try unlocking my phone, I heard scuffling from outside. “Hey, Y/n, you can come out now.” It was Leon’s voice, I quickly put my phone away and got out of my hiding spot. “Are you okay?” I asked Leon and he just softly smiles at me. “Of course I am. Now let’s go we got to keep moving.” With a nod we both headed up and kept traversing along the path. “So, how are you holding up so far Y/n?” Surprised by this sudden question I was glad he wanted to make small talk. I guess to make me feel comfortable with him. “Honestly, better than I can imagine. I feel safe around you.” 

_SHIT, THAT CAME OUT WRONG! WHY DID I SAY THAT MUSHY GUSHY CRAP!?_

“Well, I’m glad that you feel safe around me Y/n. It’s nice to know that you’re comfortable around my company. I know we just met as well but thank you for making my mission easy.” I felt relived by his statement, and was at ease once again. Our cute bonding session came to an end when we stopped in front of a castle. Just before we could gaze at longer, a bunch of Ganados appeared, they probably had been following us from a different path way. “Hey on the other side of that bridge!” I looked over to where Leon was pointing at and noticed two cranks on each side of the drawbridge. We both ran across the bridge and with our instincts, cranked the bridge so it could no longer allow people to pass. The Ganados had no choice but to leave after their failed second attempt. We left them angry as we went inside the castle.

Leon gets another call from Hunnigan, patiently waiting, I looked around and observed the inside of the castle while sticking close to Leon. 

“Great, just my luck.” Leon sighed and tucked away the device. “What happened? Are we gonna be stuck here for a while?” I pretended to be clueless and worried. “No, connection got cut with Hunnigan. We’ll be fine as long as you stick with me.” I nodded and together Leon and I traversed through the big castle. it was a lot of waiting and hiding away from enemies, so far the bag I had was still empty as I couldn’t find any extra ammo or first aid lying around. I couldn’t get my hopes up so quickly tho.   
  


“Leon!” We both turned and saw Luis approaching us. Not so sure how he was able to find us but he did. “I got something for the both of you.” Luis then searches for the item but was no where in his pockets. “Shit, I must’ve dropped it somewhere while I was escaping those guys.” “Um Luis, what did you drop exactly?” I hesitantly asked. “A drug to stop your convulsions. I, know you’re carriers of the virus. You’ve been coughing up blood haven’t you?” Leon and I both nodded silently. “The eggs have hatched, We don’t have much time.” “Luis what are you talking about?” Leon’s voice has a slight hint of worry. “I gotta go and get it back.” Luis was about to walk off. I take a few steps after him. “Wait a minute, Luis-“ “No, stay with your boyfriend, he’ll keep you safe.” I feel my face heat up. Leon then immediately tries to respond. “Hey were not-“ Luis cuts off. “It will make me feel better. Just let it happen.” With that he walks off till we couldn’t see him anymore. I was still in a state of embarrassment that I didn’t even notice Leon had snuck up on me. “Hey we should start moving.” I flinched and jerked away from him. “You’re not, embarrassed are you?” I quickly shook my head. “Of course not, why wouldn’t I be!” Leon just stood there and looked at me. “ _Right_ , anyways we gotta go.” With that statement he grabs my hand soft yet gentle and starts leading the way further inside.   
  
  



	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man approaches Leon and the reader. The mischief begins

We reached the main hall, walking slowly yet carefully. Out of no where we both stopped dead in our tracks. “Do you hear, laughing?” I asked Leon, he nodded and stepped in front of me. The laughing continues till we see the short figure and a bunch of hooded men with him. 

_It’s reject Cap’n Crunch and god does he look more disgusting in real life than the video game itself._

”I was starting to wonder when you will notice us.” The short man spoke with a higher pitched voice. “Just who the hell are you?” Leon kept his stance in front of me while speaking. “Me IIamo Roman Salazar, eighth Castellan of this architecture. I have been blessed and honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I have been expecting you.” Leon told him off saying no thanks to that terrible offer. “Oh my we have a feisty one now don’t we? Well since you care for your own well being, then I suggest you should surrender and become our hostage. Or to make things easier, Mr. Scott you can just hand over the girl since you aren’t worth anything. You can simply die.” He walks off and the two men follow him till they disappeared once again.

”I would hate to become extremely ugly like him.” Leon chuckles and pats my shoulder. “Same here, we’ll find a cure.” We continue walking till we almost reached a hall. Suddenly my body tensed up and my throat became itchy.

_My body, it hurts. I’m sweating and my throat feels like it’s on fire. My vision starts to distort.  
_

On it’s own, I immediately began coughing. As I coughed into my own hands, I felt warm wet liquid covering the palm of it. I knew it was blood. “Hey, Y/n are you okay?” Leon tried to reach out to me but I quickly ran off further to the dead end of the hall. Just before he could even make the step, steel spikes shot up from the floor. I quickly advanced and placed my back against the wall, knowing what’s going to happen next. Steel straps appear, they wrap around my legs, waist, and finally my upper body. “Y/n!” As soon as Leon screamed my name, the wall flipped me into a different room on the other side of the castle. I couldn’t hear Leon’s voice at all.  
  
•  
•  
•  
 **Leon’s P.O.V**

Just like that she’s gone once again. I was upset a little. Why would she be foolish to run away from me like that? I won’t even understand the exact reason why. Just as I was going to think to myself more, I get a call from my radio. “Hunnigan is that you?” I get back is chuckling from the other end.

_God Dammit it’s Salazar!  
_

•  
•  
•  
Salazar jacked the line to my radio. He kept taunting me and set me up with traps to prevent me from reaching Y/n. I wasn’t going to let a 4’10 ft old guy stop me from doing my job. I kept on walking through the castle on my way to find Y/n, hoping that she isn’t injured or taken somewhere farther than where I was. I made my way inside the gallery of the castle where once again I meet Salazar.   
  


“Aw what a surprise, but I’m afraid we only want Y/n, not you Mr. Kennedy.” Salazar rubs his hands together. “Well if you don’t need me, then get the hell off of my back, old man!” He then pouts at my outburst. “Old man, but I’m only 20 years old.” My face grew in disgust. “So you’re just like the others. A puppet of the parasites?” Salazar just simply shook his head at my question. “Oh you don’t think im the same as those dumb Gandos now do you? The parasites, Las Plagas are simply my slaves, I control them on my own will.” The conversation just made me even more irritated. “I don’t give a damn, regardless, you’re going down.” Salazar then shakes his head and soon about a dozen of his henchmen came out from hiding and began to approach me. “Kill our annoying American friend would you?” He then walks off leaving me to deal with him.   
•  
•  
•  
I took care of every henchmen that date approached me. I came out completely alive with a few scratches but no wounds. I kept on walking to get to the other side of the castle. Salazar once again had called to taunt me yet again. He claimed that I’ll never find my way out but his last statement mentioned about taking care of rats. Putting the clues together, he was referring to intruders. If one of them is Luis, then who is the other person. Shaking off the idea, I kept walking till I reached some type of room once again, yet this time I felt like I was being watched.   
  


“Put your hands where I can see them!” It was a voice that belonged to a woman. It sounded too familiar. “Sorry but following your advice just isn’t my style.” She then tightens her grip on the firearm and raises it a bit higher. “Put them up now.” Quickly I avoided the potential attack and tried to sweep her away but as I did she moved away and tried sneaking up on me with a gun. I then pulled my knife against her gun preventing her my pulling the trigger. “Some advice, try using knives next time. Work better for close encounters.” She scoffs and puts her gun away and removes her shades that were covering her eyes. “Leon, it’s been a while.” I then furrowed my brows and my eyes sharpen. “So it’s true, that you’re working for Wesker now.” She smiles and walks around. “I see you’ve been doing your research. Why does it matter to you?” I grew more frustrated, she was avoiding my questions. “Why are even here? Why’d you show up like this?” She didn’t say anything and soon I heard loud beeping coming from the floor. Her shades she had sneakily dropped on the ground were actually a flash germane and went off. I was blinded for a few seconds, this gave her time to collect her belongings. She then approached the window and opened it, she was going to jump. “H-Hey! Wait!” I tried to reach out and she gave me one last glance. “Good luck rescuing your girlfriend!” She then jumped out of the window and was gone. “She’s not my girlfriend, geez.” My face starts to heat up and then I left the room to regather my thoughts and continued my short walk, I was finally inside the mezzanine. The door swung open.

”Leon! I found it!” Just before we could say anything. I heard an loud thump coming from Luis. I watched in horror as a witnessed Luis being impaled by what looked to be a tendril. Luis then drops a small container and Saddler caught it. Luis was thrown to ground left there to bleed out. “You have no purpose to me, my boy Salazar will take good care of you American.” He walks off, I rush over to Luis who was slowly loosing his life. “Stay with me Luis, just don’t talk.” Luis struggles to shake his head. “I’m a researcher hired by Saddler, he found what I was up to.” He handed me a bottle of pills. “This should temporarily suppress the growth of the parasite, you....have to get.....the sample back.” He closes his eyes and his body became cold immediately. I slowly rose up and looked back one last time looking at his now lifeless body. “Don’t worry Luis, I’ll get the sample and get Y/n out of here.” I opened the door inside and see her, against the wall, trapped in the steel bonds.

**Your P.O.V**

I kept my head down for almost what felt like an hour or two waiting. Nothing happening just waiting patiently. “Well I finally found you Y/N.” I look up, it was Leon, he was on a higher level of the room. “Yay, my shining knight in armor has come to rescue me.” There was strong sarcasm in my voice, he then chuckles and bowed. Then he pulls his rifle off from his back and reloads it. “Okay, scratch that are you trying to scare me?” He shook his and aimed. “Close your eyes and keep still.” I did as he told me to and one by one I felt the steel straps break off. I finally removed myself from the wall and stretched. We both gave each other a thumbs up till I heard foot steps growing louder. “There’s a door right there, it should lead you upstairs to where I am. I’ll cover you.” I nodded and pulled out the combat knife from its cover, readying myself for any attack. Two doors from the opposite side swing open and a bunch of men come out immediately targeting me. I run across the room to reach the door that would take me upstairs. As soon as I made it the door wouldn’t budge, it was locked. Hearing shots go off in the back I was wondering what should I do next. I quickly spotted something gold on the ground. “Hey! The key to the door is right on the ground! Quickly grab it and get upstairs!” Leon shouted over the sound of his own gun. Without hesitation I ran across the room dodging enemies that kept coming to grab the key. More kept falling down in one shot, I fournately didn’t have to worry about killing anyone for now. As I made it back to the door, I quickly inserted the key inside the door and twisted it till it became unlocked. I ran inside and locked the door back so no one could come inside.   
  


I can’t hear the gunshots anymore since the door was made of steel. I looked around the room, there was a fire place, library and furniture through the huge room. I took this as chance to look for anything useful to fill up the bag I found back in that cabin. Scouting the room, I managed to grab a few boxes of ammo and three first aid sprays that were well hidden. After that I took a path that would lead me upstairs to where Leon was. I then open the final door and I saw Leon. “Y/N!” He walks up to me but I ran into him for a hug, surprisingly he hugged back. Though the hug was strong it slowly turned into an embrace, I hadn’t realized it till I felt my face heat up from being in his arms longer than three seconds. “I’m sorry, I’ll let go now.” Leon then tightens his embrace, my face became even more red. “It’s okay, we can stay like this for a little longer.” As he said that, I buried my face into his chest and i could feel his heart beating faster. The same pace as mine was.  
  



	5. Caught Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become slightly awkward between you two as both of you begin developing feelings for each other in such a short amount of time.

Leon and i kept embracing each other for what felt like almost ten seconds now. We both loosened each other’s grip. Slight awkward silence filled the air. “Leon, I apologize if I was being a bit...” he shakes his head before I could finish. “Don’t worry about it okay? Come on, we gotta go.” I nodded and stuck close to Leon. Just before we could even take another step Leon gets a another call. “God dammit again?” Leon became annoyed and walked towards the corner to handle his conversation. As he was busy chewing out who I assume was Salazar. I remember that this reunion will be very short as I know I will get taken again. I should probably give Leon the extra ammo and first aid sprays I found in that room earlier. “Sorry about that, pretty sure you already knew who that was.” Leon walks over to me while rubbing his forehead.

”Oh Leon, I actually found some ammo and first aid sprays while I was in that room. I hope these are useful in any way.” I handed Leon the ammo and first aid sprays to him. He softly smiles and placed his hand on top of my head. “I knew that bag would come in handy. So you ready to go?” Ignoring my flustered mood I nodded and Leon and I took off going through the annex of the castle. We went through so many obstacles and enemies to finally make it to a room with statues. The four squares on the ground were like buttons. “I think we’re supposed to move the two statues onto the the first set two squares and then we stand on the other two.” Leon nodded and cracked his knuckles. “Go stand over there on square and stay, I’ll move the statues.” Before I could offer any help, Leon started to push the statues at tremendous speed. I slowly walked to one of the floor buttons and kept watching him. 

_This sounds very awkward but Leon’s back muscles were very detailed considering the amount of training he must’ve gone through to be this unstoppable. But it’s crazy how he isn’t even breaking a sweat.  
_

“Um, Y/n? I’ve been calling your name three times now? Are you good?” Leon interrupted my thought with a sudden tap on my shoulder. “Oh sorry is the door open?” He nodded and we went inside the unlocked room. He was there, Salazar places center in the room. “I think you’ve lived long but let’s see if you can survive this time.” He laughs as the ceiling begins to lower and spikes now appear. We both looked up and just before we could say anything Salazar laughs and leaves us in room. Without hesitation Leon pulls out his handgun and begins to shoot at four placed glass buttons on top of the ceiling. Once the final bullet hit the last button the ceiling stopped descending. “You alright? Not shaken up or anything?” Leon slowly grabs my hand as I shook my head no. “I’m fine, could be better.” He nods and we finally leave the room. We then traverse through a long hallway and just before we could even reach the next room to lead us out. A set of iron bars separates us. What’s even worse is that a giant drill be driven by two henchmen break through the wall charging for me. I froze in complete fear and fell to my knees. My body acted on its own and my mind was racing like crazy. Two shots echoed through the room and both of the men went limp on the drill they were driving. The bars released and I felt Leon grabbing me and going to the far side of the room quickly. The room kept shaking till it suddenly stopped.   
  


“Are you okay?” Leon hugs me and starts to console me for a while. I began to slowly come to my senses and feel a bit relaxed. “Yes, I was scared. I thought I was done for.” Leon rubs my shoulders and reassured me once more. “Well that’s good except for one thing.” Leon’s face became serious and so was his tone in voice. “What’s wrong?” Leon kept staring at me then his brows furrow, he looked pissed. But why at me? “I know you were staring at me earlier.” I began to panic and broke out in a nervous sweat. “N-no I wasn’t, I was just paying attention to the decorations in that room.” Leon’s brow raised. “Yeah sure you were, but I know you were staring at my back side.” I became so worked up I started to stammer. “N-no way Leon! I-I wasn’t staring at your backside.” Leon then leans in close to my face, our foreheads almost touching. “I tell you one thing and I’ll make it clear.” He then moves towards my ear and begins to whisper. “Next time you want to stare at me, let me know and I’ll let you get my good side, okay?” He backs up and smiles. I became so worked up I was speechless. He laughs and pats my shoulders. “You should’ve seen the look on your face, it was priceless.”   
  


~~_I hate it here, get me out please._ ~~


End file.
